Baby, Don't Cut
by twd-xo
Summary: She's being bullied and cutting is her only way out... Will her boyfriend save her in time before they push her too far?


**I haven't wrote for this channel since last year. I made a new account to post better stories but I just prefer this channel so im back. I've deleted most of my old fanfictions but the ones that have stayed will be getting rewrite. This was once called Can't Live Without My Girl**

**WARNING CONTAINS DARK THEMES / CUTTING **

_\- Nobody's POV - _

Alicia Elizabeth Crawford is seventeen years old and was born in Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida but was raised in West Newbury, Mas. Alicia has been bullied ever since she was in middle school. People always called her a 'boy' and 'ugly'.

Alicia has been in a relationship with a guy called John Cena for just over three and a half years now. They were happy and loved each other dearly, yet John still doesn't really know vital parts Alicia's life. John knows everything about Alicia... From what her favourite show (_Full House_) to what time she likes to go to sleep (_around 11_ _o'clock_) and to what her favourite animal is (_Killer Whales_) but he doesn't know what happens in school...

John knows to a point the people pick on her but he doesn't know how bad it is and that Alicia has attempted suicide twice before and cuts. She was to scared to tell him. Scared of his reaction and scared if he would leave her. She was mostly scared about what he would think about her, would he think of her as a freak, or a nutjob, she couldn't handle it.

_\- April 17th April 1994 / 10:30pm. _

_Alicia and John were sat on her bed, cuddling and watching Dirty Dancing.- _

"Baby..." John randomly says

"Yeah, babe?"

"If you could either go to Jamaica or Bora Bora... Where would you go?"

Alicia giggles, John was random like that. "Ermm... Bora Bora, probably. What about you?"

"Bora Bora. Just because it's a small island where the houses are on stilts, the clear water, clear sand... Just seems like paradise"

"Yep" she says adjusting her hair dark red hair in her pony tail. As she did this her sleeve on her top fell, exposing her 3-day-old cuts on her arm. Alicia was horrified that this had happened. John knew.

"Alicia, baby... What is that on your arm?" John asks slowly A tear forms, Alicia stays silent. "Alicia, why didn't you tell me?" He asks softly. Trying to approach this as best as he can.

"John how would it come up in convocation? _Hey Babe. Did you see that new Tom Cruise movie? Brilliant wasn't it and yeah I self harm._ John 'id rather not talk about it"

"But, Alica. You're my girlfriend and I love you. I would have liked to have known"

"I'm sorry, John" she says sad, looking down. He grabs her gently and pulls her into a hug,

"Look it me" John says braking the hug and looking into her eyes. "Nobody seems to get you, you feel your on your own but listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone, baby don't cut. You feel your heart is hurting, you feel the road is end. You may just feel that blade your holding is your only friend... But baby don't cut, you can do anything just promise baby you won't cut."

Alicia smiles, "I promise"

_\- Wednesday 18th April 1994 / 8:30am. - _

Alicia was walking to English class, she liked English because the bullies were not in her class. She couldn't help but just feel happy she was that John has found out. She didn't have to try so hard to hide it. She would still wear her long sleeve shirts around him but if her sleeve fell she didn't have to worry. Another reason she liked English because her friend, JoJo was in the class. JoJo was one of the nicest people you could ever meet, she was sweet and understood Alicia a lot.

As Alicia was walking into the class she tripped over her boot and fell flat on her face, dropping all her books all over the floor. Every single person in that class burst out laughing, all except JoJo. Alicia runs out the class in shear embarrassment, crying her eyes out. JoJo runs after her. They both run into the girls bathroom.

"Jo, I can't do this anymore" Alicia said crying

"What do you mean?" JoJo asked

"I can't do this. I'm going home, tell John I'm sorry"

"Alicia if you're doing what I think you're going to do please don't... Please, Lesh"

"Just tell John, please" she said and hugged JoJo. After that she ran out the bathroom and ran home.

JoJo runs to John's math class and tells the teacher the principle wanted to talk to John. As they get out of the class and tells him what happens.

"Oh my god this is bad"John says

"John get to her house now, before it's to late"

John nods and starts to run to Alicia's house. All he saw was red at this moment. Getting to Alicia's house was his main priority. Thankfully her house wasn't to far. He was praying Alicia wasn't going to do anything stupid but he had a bad feeling in his stomach and he was braising himself for what he was going to see when he entered the house.

He got to her house and the door was wide open and that's when he knew something was wrong. Sprinting up the stairs John was shouting Alicia's name. She never responded. That was when he knew something was wrong.

He knocked on the bathroom door and with no response he tried to open the door, it was locked. After 7 tries at bombarding the door down he does. He sees the girl she loves, lying naked in the bathtub with cuts all up and down her arms, stomach and legs. He had never seen anything like it. He picks her up out of the tub and runs to the house phone to call 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I just found my girlfriend in the tub she's got cuts all up her body and she's not responding"

"OK, sir. Is she breathing?" He puts his head above hers to feel if she is breathing, "just.."

"OK. Help is on it's way..."

"Hurry, please." John puts the phone down.

_\- Half an hour later - _

They were at the hospital now. John had to wait in the waiting area as they tried to save Alicia. John knew it wasn't looking good. The doctor walked upto John,

"How is she, doc?" John asks standing up

The doctor sighs, "I'm sorry, Mr Cena... She had just lost to much blood... We couldn't save her"

John just freezes. The thought of living without Alicia just made him crumble. He sat there in that chair and cried. She didn't care if he looked stupid or it wasn't manly... He'd just lost his girl, the love of his life. He just felt like life wasn't worth living anymore.

**10 years later.**

_\- Wednesday 18th, 2014 / 2pm - _

"So today is the ten year anniversary of your death. It still feels like yesterday we were cuddling watching Dirty Dancing or sat on your roof, watching the stars... Or watching Full House. Things have changed so much since I last came to see you, in which I'm sorry I haven't came in such a long time. Anyway, I got married. She's coming soon with our baby girl, we named her after you, I hope you don't mind. I wish you were still here but I hope you're now in a happy place where them disgusting people cant hurt you. I'll come back to see you soon. Good bye, Lesh." John puts red roses on her grave. He stands up and sees his wife pushing the push chair towards them.

"Hey baby"

"Hey" JoJo says and they kiss. About 5 years after Alicia's death John and JoJo hit it off and fell instantly in love, they believe it's Alicia who brought them to fall in love.

"Hello baby Alicia" he says to Alicia who is sleeping.

JoJo looks down at Alicia's grave and also lays flowers. "Hey, best friend. Not a day goes where I don't think of you. I still wish you were here to be my made of honour but I know you were their in spirit and looking out for me. I miss you and I hope your in a happy, safe place now."

John thought of Alicia ever single day and yes, he still loves her. But he had to move on. He has his family now and he had to think of Alicia as something from his past... Even though he still loved her, he loves JoJo and JoJo and his daughter were his future.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I want to make a story about John and JoJo but I'm scared I would always get writers block. Should I write a story about them or leave it like this?


End file.
